


Missing Pieces

by bluexside



Series: In This Universe and Every Other [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Even takes care of Isak, Fluff, M/M, Parallel Universes, Sick Character, Sick Isak Valtersen, even is literally the greatest boyfriend in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexside/pseuds/bluexside
Summary: Isak gets the flu and of course Even is there to take care of him. Even when he's watching Isak throw up, Even loves that boy. In this universe, and every other, that Even knows for sure.





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Even takes care of Isak anyways, so it got me thinking and here's this. I also like the idea of Isak taking care of Even so that might be a thing I write in the future, who knows!

Even woke up to Isak tossing and turning next to him on the bed. He was completely uncovered, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of maroon boxer briefs. Isak was sweating buckets, but was still shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

“Fy faen, Isak. Baby, what’s wrong?” Even said reaching out to him.

His only response was him jumping up and running to their bathroom. Even could hear him retching into the toilet. Even sighed, remembering Isak telling him about the stomach bug going around school. He pulled the covers off him, throwing the grey hoodie next to the bed over his bare chest.

Stepping into the dark bathroom, he flicked the light on to see his boyfriend with his cheek resting on the toilet seat, looking ghostly and miserable. “Oh, baby,” he said sadly, kneeling down next to him and pushing his sweaty blonde curls off his forehead.

Isak started getting worked up, Even rubbed his back as a wave of nauseous overcame him again. “It’s okay, Issy. You’ll feel better soon.”

When he was done Even wiped his mouth with a tissue, and Isak collapsed into his chest sitting between his long legs. “I’m sorry,” Isak said hoarsely.

“You don’t need to apologize, baby. Do you want some water? Will you be okay here for a second?”

Isak looked up at Even and nodded, and Even felt a twinge in his heart. He hated seeing his baby so miserable. He got up and padded to their kitchen, filling a glass up with water from the tap. He could hear Isak dry heaving from where he stood, and hurried back.

Helping Isak take a few sips, he rubbed his back in small circles. They sat on the bathroom floor for what felt like hours, and soon Isak fell asleep in Even’s arms.

Even smiled, standing up carefully, and picked his boyfriend up to carry him back to bed. It was four in the morning by the time they were both comfortably back to where they were before the sickness had  hit Isak. Even stared at the sleeping boy until he physically could not keep his eyes open any longer.

It was eleven by the time Even woke again, Isak still lying next to him and staring at the ceiling.

“Hi,” Even said, his voice deep from sleep.

“Hi,” Isak replied quietly.

“How are you feeling?”

Isak turned to look at him. “I feel like I could do a thousand cartwheels. Watch, I’ll do some right now.”

Even rolled his eyes, but put his hand gently on Isak’s face. “Go on then.”

In turn, Isak rolled his eyes. He stared at Even a moment longer, before whining. “I feel shit, Evi.”

He caressed his face. “I know. What can I do?” He pulled Isak into him, making him the big spoon, and tightly wrapped his arm around his waist. Isak loved when he was grabby with him.

“Make me better,” he whined. Even hummed in response and kissed his neck.

“Something more realistic, maybe?”

Isak turned to face him impatiently, though slowly. His entire body hurt. Even contorted his body to grab the glass of water Isak barely touched that morning, and handed it to the younger boy. He cradled his head to help him sit up a little.

It was times like this when Even had no idea how he got here. Lying next to the man of his dreams, living together, and overall just getting to be the one to take care of this boy who he loved so much he sometimes thought his heart would burst.

Isak was beautiful even when he was sweaty and pale and smelled a bit like vomit. Even wouldn’t trade this moment and all the other moments he got to experience with Isak for anything, literally anything else in the entire universe.

Isak laid back down and Even put the glass back. “Do you feel up to showering?”

Isak groaned. “If you do it for me.”

Even smiled. “Okay, but no funny business.”

Isak winked, or at least he tried to. Even laughed softly, and helped him out of bed. Slowly, but surely, they made it to the bathroom. Even began to undress Isak, carefully so as to not move Isak’s aching body more than it had to. Isak, though, was not much help. He loved Even helping him, babying him even. He loved being Even’s baby more than he cared to admit.

“Don’t tell anyone that I’m sick. I can’t have anyone thinking I’m not the tough guy I am. My reputations at stake,” Isak said as he stepped into the shower, still holding on to Even’s arm. Even stepped into the warm water with him, still fully clothed, which he regretted immediately.

Even scoffed at Isak. “Right, you’re such a tough guy. Last week at Jonas’ there was a spider on your leg, and I distinctly remembering you shrieking and running to the other side of the room.”

Isak lifting a weak arm to try to punch him. “Well, that’s totally different! And I didn’t shriek.”

Even rolled his eyes as he gently washed Isak’s shoulders. Even had to really control himself, standing there bathing a naked Isak and not being able to do anything else. Another time, he told himself. He sleeps in the same bed, for god’s sake.

“Is this okay?” he asked working the shampoo into Isak’s golden curls after a minute of silence.

Isak hummed in response, low and content.

After rinsing off Isak turned back to face Even, looking up at him with those big green eyes that always seem to take Even’s breath away, he gave him a sleepy half smile.

Even helped him dry off in a comfortable silence, aside from the occasionally moan or groan from Isak. He left Even to change out his wet clothes to go lay back down on their bed.

Even caught a look at himself in the fogged up mirror, it always caught him off guard at how happy he looked. If only past Even could see himself now.

When he emerged from the bathroom Isak was curled up on the mattress, eyes droopy from lack of sleep the night before. He made weak grabby hands at Even.

He laid down and covered them both up with Isak’s fairly old blue comforter he kept from the kollektiv. He put a hand on Isak’s cheek and kissed his forehead, his lips lingering. Isak shut his eyes at the touch, smiling.

“I love you,” Isak said, voice raspy and deep.

“I know,” Even said kissing his cheek.

“Don’t ‘Star Wars’ me.”

Even laughed, brushing Isak’s wet hair off his forehead. “I love you too, baby.”

Isak shifted to rest his head on Even’s chest, wrapping his arm around his torso. Even ran his hand through his hair while Isak slowly drifted off to hopefully a better sleep than last night.

Though they had been living together for a while now, and they had been dating for even longer, Even still couldn’t help but feel like he would never stop falling in love with this boy more and more every single day, hour, and minute. He felt like crying, knowing what place he was in before Isak, he had never felt this good before. Not that there weren’t still bad days, because of course there were still bad days, terrible days even, but with Isak he knew like he would get through those days.

Even days like today, with Isak horribly ill, Even felt like he won the jackpot, like maybe the universe was apologizing for putting him through so much shit before by giving him this boy. Like, here take this boy who’s just a little broken, just like you, and maybe the two of you aren’t broken after all, maybe you were just missing a piece.

Isak pulled himself closer to Even, and Even smiled, wide and content. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @bbyisakk  
> and tumblr 404jokenotfound


End file.
